Of Father-Daughter Moments And Email Passwords
by XxXVanilla-ChanXxX
Summary: Hiashi gives and insightful speech about hearts, and Hinata gives an interesting reply on the the color blue, and how there isn't just one. Then, Hinata makes Hiashi an email to years later, only to being it up again. A cute Father-Daughter moment one-shot, and a true story, at that! :) (Major OOC on Hiashi's part, though...)


**Of Father-Daughter Moments And Email Passwords**

Based off a true story

* * *

"Sweetie," A man with long, dark brown hair said. "Yes, Daddy?" Was his loving daughter's reply.

"Do you know why Daddy's evil, baby girl?"

Hiashi Hyuuga was a boarder-line schizophrenic, who had violent psychotic episodes, if he didn't take his medication.

"You're not evil, Daddy. You just have demons, Daddy, demons that make you not yourself for a while." Hinata, his daughter of eight years, said. She was sitting across from him in a spacious room, supposed to be the dining room, but was used to hold a computer on a small black desk, and a glass table center-piecing the room, holding most of Hiashi's art supplies, a few in their garage.

Hinata, and her sister Hanabi where visiting their dad, since they lived with their mother.

The man had been in prison for most of Hinata, and Hanabi's life, but that was okay, they still loved him.

Hiashi, on the other hand, thought he was evil, and a _horrid _father, unworthy of their love, and it was Hinata's job, as the oldest, to let him know he wasn't.

They had been in deep conversation, the dad making jewelry for the daughter at the same time, when a thought randomly plotted itself in the mind of one Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Yes I am, Hinata, but do you know why? Do you _want _to know why?" Asked the man, his daughter deciding to play along, giving up on letting him know he's _not _evil, giving a court nod and a, "Yes,".

"Well," he started, thinking of the best way to tell her that demons took him over, without causing ajar in her eight-year-old mind. Little did he know she fully understood the situation, even better than most who were of great age. "I used to have have a heart, right here," he said, putting a hand over his chest, where his heart should be, "It was red, like most's, but one day that changed. One day my heart was no longer, just a black hole. But, when you and Hanabi came back into my life, it was once again a heart. I am still evil, and I always will be. That is why my heart is black, Hinata, that is why I am evil."

Though he was quite vague retaining as to why he was _evil, _it was a nice little speak. And Hinata being Hinata, wanted to contribute, to speak about deep, and insight for things, too. So, she told him one thing that would unwillingly break his heart. "I have a blue heart, daddy. A big, blue heart." She only meant it as her favorite color, and was shocked at Hiashi's reply. "No, sweetie, people who have blue hearts are sad, and lonely. They are depressed, baby doll."

"But, Daddy, when your gone, my heart's a deep blue. I have a blue heart, even if it's not always sad, it's always blue. A baby blue for happiness, and ice blue for anger, Daddy, there's more than just _one _blue." retorted Hinata, being stubborn, as always. She was _not _giving up her heart's color for such a stupid reason!

The brunette wore a deep, sad frown at her response. She had been depressed when he went away, to prison... And worst of all, it was all because of his stupid schizophrenia.

* * *

It had been over a two years since then, Hiashi sadly served a year and a half in county jail with minor assault charges, and Hinata grew out her hair, to her shoulders. She was also becoming a great artist, much like her father.

Her and Hanabi were visiting again, and, so that Hiashi could contact some friend via email, he asked Hinata to make him a Yahoo!(c) account, her doing so then.

Once she finished, he asked her what the password was, because he knew the address was hiashihyuuga36 . He honestly expected it to be "HarleyDavinson" or maybe even, "Motorcycles", but _definitely _not what she said next.

"Black heart," she said, as if it were the most common thing. She remembered that?

"You remember that?" he copied his mind's thought. It was so long ago, why would she hold onto that?

"Of course, Daddy, I remember all our conversations."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! My first one-shot! WHOO! I'm supposed to be updating my other fics, but I was a little brain-dead, so I wrote this. Actually, it didn't take any inspiration what-so-ever, because this is something the happened to me and my dad, almost word for word. And yeah, I know, characters are a little OOC, but that's because it's a father-daughter moment from my so un-Hinata life converted into the heiress's life. So yeah, suck it. xD Anywho, hope you enjoyed the lovable moment, a true story, and bye! LOVE YA SWEETHEAT! xD**


End file.
